


Help Me Calm My Mind

by Okay_Boomer



Series: CorpseKuno being shy and cute together [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Dom Drop, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Soft Dom! Sykkuno, Switching, They're super soft and in love with each other, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_Boomer/pseuds/Okay_Boomer
Summary: Corpse was pretty sure most of their friend group had completely misunderstood his and his boyfriend's dynamic when Corpse let slip at a house party that they were into BDSM.┈┈┈┈ ♥ ┈┈┈┈The fic wherein Corpse loves it when Sykkuno's "dark side" shows and he's not shy about it.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: CorpseKuno being shy and cute together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982368
Comments: 35
Kudos: 790





	Help Me Calm My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't think this ship is "real", I just think their online personas together is cute. This is all just fantasy, so please don't harass real life people. Ya'll know the drill.

**Help Me Calm My Mind**

┈┈┈┈ ♥ ┈┈┈┈

  
  


His shoulders ached.

As did his wrists, where they were bound up secure and tight behind his back. There was a reason why it was called a _stress position_ , but he hadn't expected it to actually pull at all his muscles quite in this way. It was a good ache though, deep and distracting. Whenever his anxieties got to be too much—his thoughts a constant buzz behind his eyelids—distractions in any form were more than welcome. They were sought after, in fact.

Even as his joints started to burn, he was good and kept his breaths even, quietly bearing the pull. He could hear the quiet sounds Sykkuno's socks made on the carpet next to the bed. Sometimes the shuffle would stop and Corpse swore he could _feel_ Sykkuno's gaze on him even through the blindfold, taking in the intricate knots that framed Corpse's curved back.

"Still good?" Sykkuno asked, his voice as soft and full of consideration as always, and it made Corpse's blood go hot. When he nodded—the gag in his mouth prevented him from saying anything coherent, much like his blindfold kept him in the literal dark—Sykkuno chuckled. It was a light, flickering sound that made shivers run up Corpse's back.

He appreciated that Sykkuno kept checking in on him, even if they both knew this was fairly light compared to some of the other scenes they'd done in the past. His boyfriend was a good dom like that.

Sykkuno didn't look like a conventional dom, but he certainly was one. Corpse didn't like to stereotype but, well, he was pretty sure that more than half of their friend group had completely misunderstood his and his boyfriend's dynamic when Corpse let slip one drunken night at a house party that they were into BDSM. Not that it mattered, of course. Sykkuno was the best dom Corpse had ever had and nothing could change that.

"You look really good like this," Sykkuno murmured, a genuine smile in the words, and Corpse wanted those same lips to fucking destroy him. To tear him apart. He loved how gentle his boyfriend was, how that same gentleness contrasted with the cruelty he dolled out. It was no secret that Corpse was a bit of a masochist, but what was perhaps less known was how much of an infuriating tease his soft-spoken boyfriend was.

Corpse felt the mattress dip and his heart skipped as his gag was removed and he was released from his kneeling position. Sykkuno pulled him up and warm lips found his own. Corpse leaned forward into the kiss, his arms straining momentarily against their binds, and it made Sykkuno smile against his skin. Corpse always loved how Sykkuno kissed; how it felt like it was the first time each time. Each kiss was chaste and sweet. Corpse tried to deepen the point of contact but he was pushed back with a huffed "don't distract me."

Corpse grinned somewhat savagely and wet his dry lips as Sykkuno leaned back. He wasn't expecting it, so Corpse jolted when a socked foot was suddenly pressed against the front of his straining boxers.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Sykkuno asked innocently as his toes curled against Corpse's leaking erection and Corpse could vividly picture the fucking smirk on the other's lips. Corpse both loved and hated the whole naïve act. He didn't know how to answer through his lust-addled thoughts so he just pushed his hips up, hoping for a favorable outcome.

"Hey, you're getting my sock all wet," Sykkuno chastised and withdrew. _The little sadist._ Corpse wasn't quite at the point where he'd whine over the loss of contact, but he was steadily getting there. Sykkuno poorly suppressed a laugh and then pushed his foot back where it had been, only harder. It hurt but it also made Corpse pitch forward with a groan, his hips rutting against the solid contact.

Sykkuno let him hump the sole of his foot until Corpse was all but gasping, his arms twisting in their ropes. He was close. _So close—_ And then Sykkuno pulled his foot away again.

This time Corpse fucking growled—low and deep—and Sykkuno chuckled good-naturedly.

"That looks pretty painful, huh. C'mon Corpse, you know how to _beg_ , right?"

Corpse felt his cheeks flush. The words had gone straight to his dick, goddamn. Only, he _didn't_ know how to beg, and Sykkuno was acutely aware of that fact. If sex grades were a thing, he'd be getting an F in any form of sexy pleading.

"Uh," Corpse started, his voice gravely and rough, and then stopped. "Please?"

"What're you asking for?"

"Please touch my dick?" Corpse tried but it sounded too much like a question. Or too much like a command. Maybe a little too much of both. Fuck.

Sykkuno hummed non-committedly and Corpse felt his hopes sink as his dick twitched. Then the bed shifted again as Sykkuno got to his feet and Corpse's hopes sky-rocketed again. He was all but drooling as Sykkuno's hand gripped the back of his head firmly and dragged him forward so that his face was pressed against the front of his boyfriend's sweatpants. Corpse fucking loved those pants. They were grey and soft to the touch from one too many washings. Plus, they showed a good amount of bulge and Corpse would never stop admiring the outline of his boyfriend's thick dick. Never.

"Fuck," he muttered in appreciation as he rubbed his cheek against Sykkuno's inner thigh and the fingers in his hair lost their strength for a second before Sykkuno seemed to remember what it was exactly that they were doing.

"I don't really think it's much of a punishment if you're drooling over it," his dom admonished but it was all affection and no bite. Corpse grinned in response and then mouthed along the clothed outline of his boyfriend's surprisingly hard dick. A stifled moan came from above him and Corpse took that as a definite sign to continue to press teasingly chaste kisses to the straining fabric.

By the time Sykkuno pulled him away, Corpse could hear how labored his boyfriend's breaths had gotten as he ordered, "look up." Corpse did so immediately, despite not being able to see anything past his blindfold. A thumb pressed gently against his bottom lip and then pressed a little harder to get Corpse to open his mouth. He did and felt his cheeks flush at how he was _actually_ almost drooling at the thought of being able to suck his boyfriend's dick.

"Do you want to?" Sykkuno asked, the words soft and breathless, as he rubbed the wet head of his dick against Corpse's bottom lip and, instead of answering—instead of being even moderately patient—Corpse surged forward and wrapped his lips around his boyfriend's dick as his tongue instantly pressed against the velvety underside. Sykkuno's body jerked in surprise but it was followed closely by a drawn-out groan of pleasure as one of his hands tightened in Corpse's hair again.

Fuck, it felt so _good_. The weight of it on his tongue, the achey-good stretch of his jaw, the taste. More than anything though, Corpse was almost overwhelmed by the amount of gratification he got just out of wringing gasps and sweet little sounds from Sykkuno's mouth. He leaned forward, his body straining to keep upright in its binds, and took more of the dick into his mouth. His eyes were watering behind his blindfold—he was grateful for the thin piece of fabric; he didn't want Sykkuno's boner to die at the sight of his bleary, tear-streaked face—but he wanted _more_ so bad.

He wanted Sykkuno to face fuck him.

With that thought in mind, he tilted his head up as best he could and made a jerky little nodding motion.

" _Corpse,_ " Sykkuno gasped and his other hand brushed up Corpse's cheek. His fingers were trembling and warm and perfect. Had Corpse already mentioned how much he loved how tenderly Sykkuno always treated him? It made him feel so special, like he wasn't just a collection of jumbled thoughts and fuck-ups. Like he was actually good. Actually worth something. Sykkuno's hips stuttered for a second before he took in a steadying breath and firmly held Corpse's head in place with both of his hands.

"Pull back if you want me to stop," Sykkuno instructed and then carefully slid his dick half-way into Corpse's mouth. He started slow, rubbing his dick mostly against Corpse's tongue before he started sliding it deeper every few thrusts or so. Was it bad that Corpse almost liked gagging around it? Liked the slight burn as it hit the back of his throat? He wasn't going to examine his feelings about it too closely. Instead he shut his eyes behind the blindfold, his eyelashes cool and wet against his cheeks, and let his boyfriend use him in a way that sated them both. There was something about being so bound up, about having instructions and orders, that made his brain go decidedly and blissfully still. Sykkuno wouldn't let him fuck this up, wouldn't ask him to do anything he couldn't.

Plus, the casual dominance Sykkuno showed during their scenes never ceased to get Corpse embarrassingly hot. He supposed he'd always been a strange combination of irresistibly fascinated and undeniably scared when it came to danger. He liked to play at the fringes of it with ghost stories, shady abandoned house explorations, graveyard hikes. Being with Sykkuno though felt safe. Felt safe and good and never failed to make his heart beat like it was trying to burst right out of his goddamn chest.

Soft moans hit his ears from above and he almost melted into the sheets right there. He was making Sykkuno feel good. It was all him. Maybe he'd been at the edge of it before, but right then he felt his mind tip across the line and sink into the familiar haze of what he considered to be his subspace. His muscles relaxed and he made a quiet sound in the back of his throat as Sykkuno's grip on his hair tightened and his hips sped up a little. He leaned forward and let Sykkuno's grip on his head do the rest of the work.

It was a little hard to breathe but Sykkuno pulled out regularly and—at one point—even wiped his thumb across a streak of wetness that had escaped down Corpse's cheek from under the blindfold. "So good," his boyfriend seethed as he slid his dick in and out again and again and it sounded so strained and shaky.

"I-I'm gonna—" Sykkuno gasped suddenly and jerked his hips away and Corpse heard the slick-wet sound of Sykkuno fisting himself right in front of his face. _fuck_. That was hot. He opened his mouth in invitation and Sykkuno mumbled something frantic and high-pitched under his breath as he suddenly came, shooting a long line of white across the bridge of Corpse's nose and then onto his tongue.

Corpse groaned and leaned forward again to gently lick the head of his boyfriend's twitching dick. Goddamn, Corpse was pretty sure he was going a little crazy. His own dick was straining futilely against his boxers and he was pretty sure he'd start crying again if he didn't come in the next couple of minutes. His breaths were also deafeningly loud in his own ears with his heartbeat being a close second.

The mattress shifted and suddenly Sykkuno was kneeling in front of him, his lips finding and capturing Corpse's immediately and wholly as his hands fumbled with the ropes at Corpse's back and around his arms. The force of it was almost shocking. Corpse whimpered and Sykkuno broke away to turn his full attention to the intricate knots Corpse's limbs were tied with. His arms came free first and Corpse seethed as a sudden rush of blood tingled up his arms. They'd prickle for a minute or two but he hardly even noticed as he pushed his hips up against where Sykkuno's knee was positioned between his legs as Sykkuno undid the knot between Corpse's pecs. Only the blindfold stayed on—that never came off during their scenes and usually stayed on until their aftercare was done. Corpse liked how it felt, how it made him feel. After the ropes were thrown off the side of the bed with a soft _thump_ of sound, Sykkuno's arms wrapped tightly around him, all but crushing Corpse in a warm embrace.

"Are you okay?" Sykkuno asked and Corpse was somewhat confused by the anxiety in his boyfriend's voice. 

"Yeah, I'm perfect," Corpse responded and his voice sounded more wrecked than usual. Sykkuno's grip tightened again and Corpse could tell there'd been a shift in mood immediately.

They'd done this often enough that Corpse could tell that Sykkuno was coming down from whatever high he'd just been on. Coming down pretty hard, it seemed. The scene _had_ been pretty long and he knew that sometimes Sykkuno felt guilty after their rougher scenes (which he really shouldn't, but that was easier said than done). Corpse wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him into his lap, burrowing his face into the crook of Sykkuno's shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute before Sykkuno's erratic breaths evened out and his arms loosened slightly around Corpse's shoulders.

"Sorry," he whispered and Corpse shook his head before the word had even fully left his boyfriend's lips. It looked like Sykkuno had completely left his dom headspace.

"It was amazing." Corpse promised and it was the truth a hundred times over.

"Oh geez, you haven't come yet—"

Corpse shrugged, "I don't do this to come." It was true, even if his dick _was_ still hard and aching between his thighs. What he loved most about their scenes was being good for Sykkuno, making his boyfriend feel as good as he made Corpse feel.

Sykkuno took another shaky breath and his fingers clenched in the back of Corpse's shirt, "c-can we do it normally?"

Corpse drew back in surprise but his dick gave a hopeful little jerk, "if you want. Uhm, should I prepare myself?"

"No. I want—" Sykkuno trailed off and Corpse could vividly picture him ducking his head shyly, "I want you to top this time." Oh. It wasn't like they didn't switch but he didn't usually top right after a scene. He hesitated for a second. He decided that they should wait, especially since Sykkuno seemed a little shaken up.

"Hey, you didn't hurt me or anything. I liked it. A lot," Corpse said and wished his voice sounded more convincing and not like it'd just been run over by a truck. He brushed his hand up Sykkuno's cheek and felt his boyfriend relax slightly in his lap.

"Can I get you your eyepatch?" Sykkuno asked, which was usually the sign that their scene had ended, and Corpse nodded. He heard the drawer open and close and he shut his eyes as Sykkuno slid off his blindfold, covered his bad eye with a palm to keep it dark, and then tied the eyepatch at the back of Corpse's head. He slowly blinked open his good eye and let it adjust to the dim light in the bedroom. His eye widened immediately at the teary look on his boyfriend's face though.

"Hey." His voice was hard but he couldn't help it as his hands all but flew to his boyfriend's cheeks, his thumbs stroking beneath his eyes, "tell me what's wrong."

"I— I don't know. I was feeling really good and..." Sykkuno sniffled and Corpse felt like pulling him into about fifty different hugs, "but after I came I saw that you were crying and I'd gotten so into it and—" Sykkuno's throat clenched up and Corpse made a shushing noise, "I felt like I'd lost control and hurt you."

"The crying's a physical reflex, Kuno, you know it happens sometimes even when we're not in a scene. Gag reflex's a pain in the ass. I was loving what you were doing though, trust me. You were amazing."

Another deep breath. Sykkuno shakily nodded and Corpse pulled him into a soft hug, letting Sykkuno curl up against his chest. "You have to trust me that I would've pulled back if I hadn't liked it."

Sykkuno's head snapped up, "I do trust you to."

"Then why did you think you'd done something bad?"

Sykkuno's brows scrunched and he worried his lip before he concluded, "I don't know. It just...happened. I just really don't want to hurt you."

It wasn't the first time Sykkuno had dropped after a scene and it wasn't like Corpse hadn't had his own drops either. It happened sometimes, even when they tried to take all the right steps to prevent it. The best they could do was try to learn what set each other off.

Corpse gently threaded his fingers into Sykkuno's hair and smiled at the way Sykkuno instantly relaxed into the touch and nuzzled his head against Corpse's palm. So cute. He kept Sykkuno cradled in his arms, softly playing with his hair for a few minutes as they both calmed down and just enjoyed the calm comfort that settled around them. 

Eventually Sykkuno glanced up at him, his lip caught in an unfairly cute way beneath his teeth. 

"I was serious you know. I still want you to," Sykkuno whispered shyly, staring at Corpse with his stupidly gorgeous eyes. They always looked so bright, so trusting. Corpse felt his dick twitch where it was half-hard against his thigh. He was certain that they'd both calmed down from earlier and Sykkuno looked genuinely into the idea but...

"Come here," Corpse said as he motioned to the spot next to him on the mattress and he saw Sykkuno's cheeks heat at the unintentional command. His boyfriend lay down and Corpse rolled them on their sides so that his chest was snuggly pressed up against Sykkuno's back. He brushed some dark brown strands away from his boyfriend's nape and pressed his lips against the sensitive skin there. Sykkuno shivered and Corpse smiled as he reached between his boyfriend's legs to cup his growing erection. Sykkuno muffled his responding sounds into a pillow he clutched to his chest as Corpse continued to tease his dick. Once Sykkuno was hard in his palm, Corpse started to grind his hips slowly against his boyfriend's clothed ass.

When Sykkuno's dick was hard and leaking, Corpse slid a large hand beneath Sykkuno's waistband and pushed his pants down just enough so there was a tight gap between his boyfriend's thighs that he could squeeze his dick into. Sykkuno jerked at the initial sensation and then moaned, his back arching slightly as Corpse brought his free hand to wrap around his boyfriend's throat. There was no strength to the fingers around Sykkuno's neck; they were there as a reminder, as an anchor. Sykkuno pushed the pillow away, his face red and overheated, and gasped as Corpse began to fuck his thighs. It was a little dry, so Corpse stopped stroking Sykkuno for a second as he reached for their lube. He squirted some on his fingers and then rubbed the slick substance across his boyfriend's taint and inner thighs. He wrapped his slick fingers back around his partner's dick again and his own eyes shuttered shut as his own dick slid deeper between the wet thighs pressed tightly around him.

Sykkuno moaned and squirmed for friction but Corpse held him securely in place with the hand wrapped around his neck as his other hand wetly slid up and down his boyfriend's dripping length. 

" _Fuck_ ," he growled viciously against the back of Sykkuno's neck as his fingers tightened around Sykkuno's throat slightly and—to the surprise of them both—a short dribble of come shot from Sykkuno's dick. They both paused for a second and then Corpse muttered _fuck_ again as he began thigh-fucking his boyfriend for real. It felt so good, shit. He looked down at where his dick kept disappearing between Sykkuno's legs and then spread his boyfriend's cheeks slightly so he could appreciate his clenched, pink entrance. Running on pure lust, he swiped up some of the dripping lube with his finger and rubbed it against the tight hole.

"Jesus Corpse—" Sykkuno gasped as he pushed his hips back and Corpse smirked as he slid a finger inside.

"I'm going to fuck your thighs and then I'm going to come inside you. Fill you up. Make you _mine._ " The last part was a bit possessive but he knew they both liked it. He slid in another finger and delighted in the groan that left Sykkuno's lips. He continued to whisper lowly in Sykkuno's ear, "then I'm going to plug you up so that when I want to fuck you again tonight all I have to do is slide it out and finger you open with my come."

Sykkuno was gasping again, his hands clenched up tight in the sheets as his dick made a willful attempt to get hard again. Corpse slid his fingers in to the knuckle and loved how fucking stretched Sykkuno's little hole looked already. How it ever managed to fit Corpse's entire dick was beyond him.

"Oh, oh. Corpse _do it._ " Sykkuno begged breathlessly and fuck, that was all it took. Corpse ripped his dick from the bliss of Sykkuno's thighs and pushed the very tip into Sykkuno's hardly prepared entrance. Sykkuno yelled at the hot splash of come inside of him but it ended in a pleased hum as he brought his hand instinctively to his stomach.

God, Corpse felt like he was shaking apart at the seams.

The last dribbles of come pulsed out of him and his dick twitched at the tight heat it was very nearly inside before he let it slide out. A wet trail of come and lube streaked Sykkuno's thighs and Corpse groaned at the sight as he buried himself against his boyfriend's back.

Sykkuno answered with a pleased low sound and tilted his head back so they could bring their lips together into a slow kiss.

"That felt _so_ good," Corpse said, his voice so low it rumbled in his chest, and Sykkuno hummed in agreement. Corpse glanced down and smiled at the sexed-out, drowsy look on his boyfriend's face. He grabbed a wet wipe from the side table and wiped up the lube and come from Sykkuno's thighs.

"Do you still want the plug?" Corpse asked and felt himself blush at having to ask out loud.

Sykkuno just sleepily nodded and cuddled into his pillow. _Cute shit._

Corpse found one of their smaller plugs in the top drawer and lubed it up before slowly sliding it into Sykkuno's entrance. It was a little tight but after a minute the skin seemed to have adjusted to its girth. He wiped his hands off on another wipe and then settled back onto the bed. 

Clean-up done with, Corpse pulled up Sykkuno's pants and pressed back up behind him, wrapping his arm around his partner's small waist. He nuzzled the back of Sykkuno's neck and felt his eyes slowly drag shut. Most of their more intense sessions ended with post-sex naps. 

"Love you," Corpse whispered and Sykkuno smiled, cradling Corpse's fingers in the cup of his palm. He didn't need to say it back. They both knew how much love there was in every soft gesture, every assurance, every touch.

Corpse slept, his mind blissfully empty. 

┈┈┈┈ ♥ ┈┈┈┈

**Author's Note:**

> _Welcome to the sin side._


End file.
